Oddasat
|Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 21 |Row 4 title = Wins |Row 4 info = 2 |Row 5 title = Last places |Row 5 info = 9 (7 in finals, 2 in semis) |Row 6 title = Host of |Row 6 info = ClLySC (inactive) |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} oddasat (or Odda) is a male user from . Joined at forums originally in August 2014, rejoined in November 2016. His YouTube nickname is twincrash (formerly Oddasat90). He hosted Classic Lyrical Song Contest during editions 2-3 which was sub-contest for Lyrical Song Contest. Oddasat did not take part in any contest for a long time between September 2015 and May 2017 but rejoined to Festival of International Music in June 2017. Victories summary ---- : Winner : Second : Third : Last : Automatically qualified : Did not qualify to the final : Did not qualify from the pre-qualification round : Qualified, another results not (yet) given or not available : Disqualified : Contest is closed/inactive Currently participating 'Festival of International Music' Oddasat was invited to take part in this contest by the FoIM host which he accepted. He stayed in competition during first five editions before withdrawing due to inactivity. Later, when confirmations for 21st edition were opened in June 2017, Oddasat confirmed his comeback and announced that will take . Thus Festival of International Music came the first contest where Oddasat took part after his long hiatus from forums. However this return wasn't very successful as he forgot to vote in the contest and the entry didn't qualify to the Grand Final. Oddasat participated again in 26th edition and voted as intended. Other participations 'Amazing Sound Festival' 'Battle of the Users' Oddasat debuted in edition 5 but it was cancelled later due to users not voting (including me, I confess) and the contest went straight to the 6th edition. 'Dependent Territories Song Contest' Oddasat took part in DTSC only once. 'Dream Song Contest' Oddasat took for the first edition of Dream Song Contest and later he confirmed his participation to the second and third edition also, but he didn't send anything for edition three and this resulted to withdrawal. Later, he decided return to the contest with at edition five. 'Eurofestival' Oddasat's first ever confirmation happened in Eurofestival Song Contest, when he took for third edition. However, contest went inactive soon after that and when it was relaunched, Oddasat decided not to take part. 'Festival of Miracles' Oddasat debuted in fifth edition of Festival of Miracles with . Ella, elle l'a for that edition was first song contest entry ever to submit by Oddasat. He was absent from ninth edition only. After "Best Of" special edition he changed his country to since it was free at the moment. In edition 11 he won the contest, which marks his first win ever. 'Lyrical Song Contest' Oddasat debuted in ninth edition, where imaginary countries were competiting at first time because of special edition. Then the contest started to focus only to them. Oddasat's country, was absent during editions 17, 18, 19 and last two editions 29 & 30, but otherwise it participated every time since introducing the consept with imaginary countries. 'Children's Lyrical Song Contest' This is the sub-contest for Lyrical Song Contest where debuted in third edition. 'Classic Lyrical Song Contest' This is the sub-contest for Lyrical Song Contest where debuted in second edition, at the same time when Oddasat started to host this contest as well. 'Magija Song Contest' Oddasat was going to debut in second edition of Magija Song Contest with , but shortly after this the contest arranger announced to close the contest. On May 2015 the contest was re-opened when Oddasat reconfirmed his participation with the same entry which already confirmed earlier. 'Mysterious Song Contest' Between editions 1-20, Oddasat took part only once in MSC with . However he decided to return later in edition 21 with . 'Power Song Festival' In PSF Oddasat has his worst result to date: 24th in seventh edition with nul points as . It was his second last place in a row also in this contest. He changed his country for edition nine as . After this experiment he decided to withdraw from the contest for 5 editions before returning. 'Sugary Song Contest' Oddasat sent an email to the contest arranger, that he is interested to participate with in next edition, and after long waiting his entry got approved. Oddasat took part during three editions, but after nul points from edition seven he left the contest. However, the position wasn't the reason. 'The Western Island Festival' Oddasat participated in first ten editions of TWIF, every time with . Oddasat's first 12 points ever were received from the first edition of The Western Island Festival which gave. His second-best placement ever so far is also from this contest: Second in the fourth edition. 'World Music Contest' This contest seems to be inactive at the moment. 'Your Song Contest' This contest has been declared as inactive Avatars This section is just for fun. Oddasat current.gif|Second and current avatar. Oddasat ava.png|Oddasat's first avatar. Zzcrash.png|Third avatar used after comeback from November 2016 to May 2017 before changing back to 2nd one. Category:Users Category:Finnish users